


You Read My Mind (Two in a Bed Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Steve meets Charles Xavier, courtesy of one Tony Stark. The attraction is immediate, and definitely mutual.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two in a Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795872) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



_Come meet Charles. 2pm._

Steve stares at the text from Tony, reading it once, twice, three times before slipping his cell into his pocket with a sigh. He’s not sure what it says about their newfound friendship that he understands exactly what Tony means – that he wants Steve to go to the Avengers Tower and meet someone named ‘Charles’ – or that Steve is actually going to do it, no questions asked.

He hops onto his bike and starts the engine, and hopes he doesn’t end up regretting the trip.

(He doesn’t.)

\---

“Mr. Stark is in the lab, Captain. He’ll meet you here in a few moments. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. lets him off the elevator onto Tony’s (main) floor, leaving Steve to marvel once more at its efficiency and impeccable manners. With Stark’s ego he’s surprised that the A.I. isn’t a carbon copy of its creator, though perhaps even Tony would get tired of hearing himself talk.

Probably not, he thinks, rather uncharitably.

“Jarvis was Howard Stark’s butler,” a voice says, warm and teasing, making Steve spin around to face the open door connecting the giant living area to the various rooms beyond. A rather handsome man is standing there, staring at Steve with curious, piercing blue eyes and a knowing smile curling his red, red lips. He’s a little shorter than Tony, with broad shoulders and lean muscles under a blue button up, and Steve finds himself staring right back, feeling the first real stirrings of attraction since they pulled him out of the ice.

Not that he’s had a lot of time to date, on account of the massive alien invasion, and the getting used to life in a whole new century.

“He practically raised Tony, you know,” the man continues, as he makes his way slowly across the room, stopping right in front of Steve and peering up at him with those absolutely _gorgeous_ eyes. “It makes him feel less alone, having a reminder of Jarvis around.”

“I didn’t realize,” Steve answers, feeling suitably chastened even if the man has no way of knowing his unkind thoughts. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met? I’m Steve Rogers.”

The man grins, the smile lighting up his entire face with something like amusement – and if Steve isn’t mistaken – marked appreciation. He leans just a little closer, breath slow and steady, until the two are almost touching, clearly unconcerned about maintaining any semblance of personal space. “Oh I _know_ who you are, _Captain_.”

The words ‘I don’t believe I’ve had the _pleasure_ ’ are on his lips, innuendo intended when the elevator doors slide open and out walks Tony, wiping his hands absently on a towel streaked with grease stains. “Hey Cap, I see you’ve met Charles.”

“We were just getting acquainted,” Charles replies, offering his hand to Steve with a cheeky grin. “Or trying to, until you interrupted.”

Tony snorts, wandering over to the bar and reaching into the mini fridge for a bottled water. “Oh, I _bet_ you were. Look Charles, he hasn’t had sex in like, seventy years. You’ve got to go easy on him.”

“Now Tony--”

“I’m sorry about that, Captain,” Charles interrupts smoothly, placing a hand on his bicep and giving it a light squeeze. “I’m sure you’re aware that Tony has no filter. Or manners. Or common sense.” He grins at Tony who just waves him off, ignoring them in favor of guzzling his bottled water. “Charles Xavier. Tony and I are old friends.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Steve replies, shaking Charles’ hand. He tries not to think too much about the fact that Charles has a firm grip and thick fingers, or how much he’s enjoying the obvious attention of this captivating man.

“The pleasure is all mine, Captain--”

“Steve. Please.”

Charles’ answering smile is so bright it makes Steve a little light headed. “Steve. Yes, well. I hope you don’t mind but I asked Tony to invite you here so that I could meet you. I’ve heard so much about you, you see. And of course with the Chitauri Invasion all over the news…I just hope you don’t think I’m being too forward but I wanted—”

“Mr. Xavier—”

“ _Charles_.”

“Yes. Charles,” Steve continues, before throwing caution to the wind. “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

“Only if ‘sometime’ is tonight,” Charles replies, and Steve finds himself not minding Tony’s bark of laughter from the bar, especially if Charles keeps looking like he wants to jump Steve right there in the middle of Stark’s living room. “I know this lovely little Italian place with the most amazing Spaghetti Carbonara.”

Steve sighs happily. “That’s one of my favorites. It’s like you read my mind.”

“Oh darling,” Charles says with a chuckle. “You have no idea.”

 


End file.
